chanbaek story SAD MOVIES
by pjieon
Summary: Oh baiklah film kartun yang sangat menggelitik perut itu pun terasa sangat menyedihkan bagiku. Mengapa hari ini terasa buruk sekali bagiku ? Aku tidak mimpi aneh semalam bahkan aku bermimpi menikah dengan Chanyeol dan mempunyai banyak anak hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi ? Hell no


SAD MOVIES

'_**Jadi kau tidak bisa pergi menonton bioskop bersama ku ?'**_

'_**Mianhe Baekki-ah, aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaan ku sangatlah banyak, bahkan mungkin nanti aku akan lembur'**_

'_**Apa benar-benar tidak bisa ? film itu sangat lucu Chanie, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya'**_

'_**Chagia nan jeongmal mianhe, pekerjaan ku begitu banyak'  
>'Seperti itukah ? Baiklah, jangan lupa makan malam'<strong>_

'_**Ne chagi, jangan marah ya hehe… mungkin besok atau lusa aku ada waktu'**_

'_**Ne gwenchana Chanie'**_

Sambungan percakapan melalui posel dengan ku dan Chanyeol terputus. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat menantikan film itu dan penanyangan perdana adalah hari ini. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke kantor bahkan aku sudah beralasan ada acara keluarga yang penting. Baiklah mungkin menonton film sendiri tanpa namjachingu di bioskop tidaklah buruk. Aku berjalan di trotoar menuju COEX Mall. Tak sabar untuk segera membeli ticket dan nachos sebagai camilan ku, jangan lupakan cola untuk pelepas dahaga ku.

Dan benar sekali dugaan ku, banyak orang yang antre untuk mendapatkan ticket, setelah usai dengan ticket dan camilan aku masuk ke dalam ruang yang akan memutarkan film yang sudah lama kunantikan.

Dari awal ketika memesan ticket aku memilih duduk di barisan bangku tengah yang tepat di pojok sebelah kiri. Semua lampu seketika dimatikan dan ada pemberitahuan pertanda bahwa film akan segera dimulai. Aku menyamankan posisi duduk ku dan meminum cola yang tadi kubeli.

Intro film telah dimulai, aku mengedarkan pandangan ku di ruangan ini, benar begitu penuh. Ketika aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di kanan bawah di depan ku.

**Degg **

Bagaimana mungkin ? Aku sesak, perasaan ku tak terkendali aku ingin tertawa dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan

Kalian tahu ?

Park Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah kekasih ku ada didalam ruangan bioskop ini bersama Do Kyungsoo yang notabenenya sahabat karib ku terlihat sangat akrab ? Ah tidak aku koreksi bahkan itu bisa disebut mesra ? Oh God

Ini gila…

Mereka tidak dapat melihatku, tapi aku dengan jelas dapat melihat mereka. Tempat duduk kami hanya selisih dua baris. Pikiranku kacau sekali

Pekerjaan banyak ?

Akan lembur ?

Besok atau lusa ?

Omong kosong macam apa semua itu Park Chanyeol ? Aku berteriak dalam hati

**Degg**

Ternyata belum sampai disitu permainannya, aku merasa kalau dunia runtuh ketika Chanyeol mencium bibir kyungsoo lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bahkan ketika orang lain sibuk tertawa karena film kartun itu, diriku hampir saja seperti mati. Dan di pertengahan film kartun berwarna itu aku mulai menangis

Oh baiklah film kartun yang sangat menggelitik perut itu pun terasa sangat menyedihkan bagiku. Mengapa hari ini terasa buruk sekali bagiku ? Aku tidak mimpi aneh semalam bahkan aku bermimpi menikah dengan Chanyeol dan mempunyai banyak anak hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi ? Hell no

Sepanjang durasi film dua jam lebih aku tak hentinya menangis, aku masa bodo dengan orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Mungkin dia bingung atau menganggap ku orang gila. Bgaimana tidak ini film humor, sedangkan aku menangis.

Setelah pertunjukan usai satu persatu orang meninggalkan tempat ini, aku sengaja untuk berjalan lambat agar tidak berpapasan dengan Happy Couple ? mungkin sekarang itu julukan dariku untuk 'mereka'. Aku terus membuntuti mereka.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu restroran yang ada dalam Mall ini. Aku menguji sekali lagi kejujuran Chanyeol, aku menghubunginya

'_**Ne, Baekki ada apa ?'**_

'_**Apa kau sudah makan malam ?'**_

'_**Eum aku sedang memesan makanan, bagaimana dengan mu chagi ?'**_

'_**Aku belum makan Chanie, mungkin sebentar lagi'**_

'_**Jangan sampai terlambat makan Baekki-ku, aku tak ingin kau sakit chagi'**_

'_**Bagaimana jika aku sakit Yeol ?'**_

'_**A… aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu, te..tentu saja'**_

'_**Jeongmal ? arraseo hehe.. oh iya kau makan sendirian ?'**_

'_**Eum aku delivery makanannya, pekerjaan ku menumpuk sekali'**_

'_**Kau mau aku membawakan sesuatu makanan untukkmu ?'**_

'_**Ahh tidak usah chagi, ini sudah malam. Kau beristirahatlah'**_

'_**Baiklah, makan yang banyak Chanie'**_

'_**Pasti , kau juga ne ?'**_

'_**Eum'**_

**Tess **

Air mata ku tumpah dengan sendirinya

Apalagi ini Park Chnayeol ? Tiga tahun berpacaran dengan ku, berapa lama kau sembunyi dibelakang ku ? Cukup sudah, aku lelah.

Aku berjalan lunglai pulang kerumah, entah berapa orang tadi tidak sengaja kutabrak ada diantara mereka yang mengoceh ada juga yang hanya melihat ku sinis dan ada juga yang mengatakan nona perhatikanlah jalan, jangan melamun. Tak ada satupun teguran mereka yang ku tanggapi. Masa bodo mau bilang apa, yang jelas saat ini aku kacau.

Saat tiba dirumah, ternyata ibu sudah menunggu kedatangan ku.

"Darimana saja Hyunie ? kenapa kau pulang terlambat ?" Tanya ibu kepada ku

"Maaf eomma aku tidak menghubungi mu sebelumnya. Aku pergi nonton ke bioskop tadi" Ucap ku dengan suara serak

"Astaga.. kau kenapa Hyunie ? Kenapa menangis ?"

"Oh hehehe tadi film yang aku tonton sangat sedih eomma, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan bisa melupakan alur cerita film itu"

"Benarkah ? kau pergi besama Chanyeol ?" Aku agak tersentak saat eomma menanyakan hal itu

"Ne eomma, aku pergi bersamanya tadi, wae ?"

"Ani, tapi tak biasanya dia tidak mampir"

"Ah itu, tadi aku memintanya langsung pulang saja karena ini sudah malam"

"Arraseo, mandilah. Apa kau sudah makan malam Hyunie ?"

"Ne eomma, sudah eomma tapi aku merasa lapar lagi, apa eomma masak ?" Mianhe eomma aku berbohong padamu, sebenarnya aku belum makan malam karena orang itu. Batin ku

"Hati-hati gendut, Chanyeol nanti tidak menyukai mu lagi hehee"

"Hehehe eomma bisa saja, aku mandi dulu eomma. Nanti sesusai mandi kita makan ya?" Ucap ku pada eomma dengan suara yang kupaksakan kedengaran riang. Walaupun dalam hatiku terjadi hujan badai.. Who Knows ?

"Ne chagi"

Saat aku mandi shower yang mengguyur tubuhku tidak kalah deras dengan air mata sialan yang tak hentinya juga mengalir bagai air terjun yang abadi. Ketika makan pun aku tidak terlalu berselera, untungnya eomma berpikir bahwa aku sudah makan, jadi eomma tidak curiga kalau aku makan sedikit. Dan saat ini aku sudah berbaring di tempat terbaik ku yaitu tempat tidur yang tahu segala keluh kesah ku. Kalian piker aku gila ? Terserah.

Drrrt Drrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

'_**Ne, Chanie ?'**_

'_**Apa kau sudah tidur Baekki ?'**_

'_**Belum, wae ?'**_

'_**Aku ingin memberi tahu mu kalau lusa, kita akan menonton film yang kau ingin kan itu. Bagaimana ?'**_

'_**Baiklah Chanie'**_

'_**Eiyy kau tidak marah kan karena hari ini kita tidak bisa pergi bersama ?'**_

'_**Marah ? Tidak Chanie'**_

'_**Kau memang namjachingu yang penegrtian Baekki ku, aku beruntung mendapatkan mu'**_

'_**Benarkah ? Apa aku juga beruntung mendapatkan namjachingu seperti mu Chanie ?'**_

'…_**..'**_

'_**Chanie, kau masih disana ?'**_

'_**Nee tentu saja kau juga beruntung Baekki, kita couple terbaik hehehe'**_

'_**Hehehe baiklah aku tutup ya, aku sangat menagntuk'**_

'_**Oke, jangan lupa lusa Baekki kita akan menonton film kartun yang sangat lucu itu'**_

'_**Sangat lucu ? kau sudah menontonnya Chan ?'**_

'_**A..anio tentu saja belum, aku hanya menebaknya. Karena aku pikir kau excited sekali saat menelepon ku tadi'**_

'_**Oke sampai jumpa lusa'**_

'_**Ne, jalja my Baekki'**_

'_**Jalja Yeol'**_

Aku tidak tahu akan tidur nyenyak mala mini atau tidak, permainan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa katanya tadi ? Kita tidak pergi bersama ? mungkin itu benar karena kita pergi sendiri-sendiri ahh tidak yang sendiri hanya aku, sedangkan kau berdua dengan sahabat ku. Hebat.

Bahkan film yang sangat lucu membuatku merasa sangat sedih

Hehehe film yang sangat sedih membuat ku menangis….

**Hello Goodbye Darling**

Kau selalu hadir dalam setiap hari ku, kau yang selalu setia menemani ku dalam suka dan duka, kau juga yang membuat ku merasakan indahnya dunia. Aku tak tahu bila ada hari tanpa mu. Kau sosok yang sempurna dalam hidup ku, aku bahagia bersama mu.

'_**Aku mencintaimu'**_

'_**Aku rindu padamu'**_

'_**Aku menyayangi mu' **_

'_**Cium aku'**_

'_**Peluk aku'**_

'_**Kau tampan'**_

'_**Aku beruntung mendapatkan mu'**_

'_**Kau namjachingu yang sangat perhatian'**_

'_**Cinta kita sempurna'**_

Semua perkataan mu selalu terngiang ditelinga dan pikiran ku. Betapa bodohnya aku melakukan ini semua padamu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi diantara kita, bahkan aku tak dapat membayangkan rasa sakit mu. Tapi luka itu sudah tergantikan oleh kehadirannya dalam hidup mu kan ?

Kau hidup bahagia bersamanya

Aku tahu aku yang memulai semua ini, tapi dapatkah waktu ku putar kembali ? Membawa mu kembali ke pelukan ku ? Memulai dari semula hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama.

Brakkk

"_Aigoo bagaimana ini"_ Sepertinya aku tidak focus berjalan, buktinya sekarang aku menabrak seseorang

"_Mianhe aku tidak se-.. Baekki ?" _Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat siapa sosok yang ku tabrak tadi. Dia, dia Baekki ku astaga aku tidak menyangka

"_Park Chanyeol ?"_ katanya dingin

"_Hai Baek, bagaimana kabarmu ?"_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik"_

"_Permisi anak muda, kalian menghalangi orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan ini"_ Kudengar seorang pak tua menegur kami, ketika aku ingin menjawab perkataannya, baekhyun sudah lebih awal dariku

"_Maaf pak, kalau begitu aku duluan Chanyeol, annyeong"_ Baekhyun bherkata seperti itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ku, aku tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku mengejarnya

"_Baek, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" _

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang penting ? Aku buru-buru, 'suamiku menunggu ku'"_ Katanya dan ada penekanan saat dia bilang 'suamiku menunggu ku'

"_Hanya 15menit Baek, kumohon"_ Pinta ku

"_Baiklah"_

Di kedai kopi itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan moment kita Baekki

'_**Jadi bagaimana kabar mu ?'**_

'_**Aku baik, sangat baik malah. Bagaimana dengan mu ?'**_

'_**Benarkah ? Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak baik Baek.'**_

'_**Ada apa dengan mu ?' **_

'_**Aku, tidak bisa melupakan mu Baek, sulit sekali'**_

'_**Begitukah ? lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ?'**_

'_**Kami baik-baik saja, sejauh ini'**_

'_**lalu apa maksud mu tidak bisa melupakan ku ?'**_

'_**Aku juga tidak mengerti Baek, bahkan aku sulit tidur karena memikirkan mu'**_

'_**Lalu ?'**_

'_**Bisakah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu ? Mengulang semuanya dari awal ?'**_

'_**Apa ? Kau yakin ?'**_

'_**Yakin baek, sangat yakin'**_

'_**Sayangnya aku tidak yakin dengan semua itu'**_

'_**Kumohon, percaya pada ku'**_

'_**Aku percaya padamu Park, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan hatimu'**_

'_**Maafkan aku membuatmu sakit Baekki, kumohon kembalilah padaku'**_

'_**Kau gila Park Chanyeol, aku pergi.'**_

Aku takut sekali kehilangan mu maka dari itu aku memeluk mu saat kau pergi. Aku memang egois aku tak kau meronta dalam dekapan ku dan saat itu juga aku mencium bibirmu. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya bagiku.

Terimakasih telah mengisi hari-hari ku selama tiga tahun kita berpacaran. Ku harap kau selalu sehat dan hidup bahagia menanti mu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melupakan mu, masih mencintai mu. Mungkin kau benar, aku gila memang benar-benar gila bahkan aku sangat gila hingga meninggalkan mu. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku merasa bersalah padamu, bagaimana rasanya dua tahun bermain dibelakang mu dan membohongi mu. Jeongmal mianhe Byun Baekhyun.

Aku selalu menangis menyesali apa yang telah ku perbuat padamu, seperti sekarang ini. Ditaman, dimana kita sering menghabiskan malam bersama tentu saja itu dulu. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup ku.

Jeongmal mianhe, mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Sejujurnya kembalilah padaku…


End file.
